No Limit (Usher song)
"No Limit" is a song by American singer Usher, featuring American rapper Young Thug. It was released by RCA on June 9, 2016, for online streaming through the streaming service Tidal, which Usher co-owns. Lyrics Make you say uh, no limit Got that Master P, no limit baby Give you that black card, no limit Just know when you roll with a nigga like me There’s no limit baby Make you say uh, no limit I C-Murder that, no limit baby Give you that ghetto D girl, no limit Just know when you roll with a nigga like me There’s no limit baby You know you fine, baby you know that you fine I’m just tryna make you mine Tryna make you mine, yeah I’m tryna make you mine Put a tingle in your spine We got to vibe, we got a wave You should ride on it All the places I could take You, girl is limitless So if you never been Girl I would just love to take you there You don’t have to worry ‘bout a thing I got it, let me show you better than ‘Cause I may not know you, just let me hold you You be my soldier, and you from the ‘Nolia Make you say uh, no limit Got that Master P, no limit baby Give you that black card, no limit Just know when you roll with a nigga like me There’s no limit baby Make you say uh, no limit I C-Murder that, no limit baby Give you that ghetto D girl, no limit Just know when you roll with a nigga like me There’s no limit baby Cars on decline, baby the cars on decline You roll with me, you miss shine Baby we shine, yeah lil mama we shine Just pick a destination Go ‘head show me you can get like everything Show me like any car, any house Baby you can get like any ring, anything You knock it, knock it down All through the night, all through the day yeah I knock that pussy out Baby you call me Sugar Ray yeah ‘Cause I may not know you, just let me hold you You be my soldier, and you from the ‘Nolia Make you say uh, no limit Got that Master P, no limit baby Give you that black card, no limit Just know when you roll with a nigga like me There’s no limit baby Make you say uh, no limit I C-Murder that, no limit baby Give you that ghetto D girl, no limit Just know when you roll with a nigga like me There’s no limit baby You finer than wine, baby girl I ain’t lying Make my homies drop a dime Commit a crime, jeopardize my lifeline Just to see your vital signs Ain’t no limit, babe we do it larger Ain’t no limit babe when you a starter Martyr outsmart the Rari, Rari Fill the session with Bacardi Barbies Kerosene, kerosene Promise spin, washing machine Thin waisted primadonna Never limit, I’m a stoner Tinted out, them never renters Fuck them boys, they always 'ginners Polished sheen and rag denim I’ma spend my night with ‘dem I could put karats all over you Karats all over you Never mind, we only poppin’ shit Man I been getting high with these fools And she said all her friends fake, was solo rocking And she a real bad bad bitch, she ain’t gotta Photoshop it Uh, no limit I C-Murder that, no limit baby Give you that ghetto D girl, no limit Just know when you roll with a nigga like me There’s no limit baby Link *http://song.urbanmusicdaily.co/?link=audiorok.com/7dleg5uwm40q *http://zippysharehd.com/usher-ft-young-thug-no-limit-mp3-MUUH Category:Usher Singles Category:2016 Singles Category:New Pages Category:Hard II Love Tracks Category:Songs Featuring Young Thug